When Imprinting Goes Horribly Wrong
by Skaista
Summary: Everyone thinks that Imprinting is wonderful, perfect, a natural fit. But what happens when Jacob imprints on Seth’s long-time girlfriend, and she refuses to have anything to do with him? Jacob/OC. *ON HIATUS*.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is an idea I've been mulling over for a while and well...here goes! Let me know what you think ;)**

_Skaista xo_

_**

* * *

**__**When Imprinting Goes Horribly Wrong**_

_Chapter One- Strange Happenings and Even Stranger Men_

"Good morning!" I trilled in the ear of my boyfriend of over a year, Seth Clearwater. Seth was a freshman like me at Redwood High School, it was right in between our homes; mine in Forks and Seth's in La Push, the Indian reservation on the coast.

I always marvelled at how lucky I was to have Seth as my boyfriend, he was pretty popular with the other girls in our year, and it's hardly surprising. As if his copper skin, shiny dark hair and big brown eyes weren't enough, he's also funny, sweet and ridiculously cheerful. I spend more time with him than I do anyone else, even my best friend Abigail who I love dearly, but she also has a boyfriend, so she understands that I just want to hang out with him most of the time.

"Hey," he replied, grinning widely as he sorted through the books in his locker. Seth had the most gorgeous smile, it was so genuine that you couldn't help but smile back, no matter how bad your day was. "Are you doing anything tonight?" he asked casually, but I knew that he hoped my schedule was free.

"Nope," I answered, popping the 'p' for emphasis as we walked towards our first class.

"Cool, there's a barbeque down at First Beach tonight, you wanna come?" he asked hopefully, giving me puppy dog eyes when I hesitated.

"Fine, I'll go! Just don't use the puppy eyes, please!"

"Works every time," he snickered delightedly, taking his seat next to me as our ancient Algebra teacher stomped into the room. Mr Waddell was always grumpy on Fridays; he just hated the weekend because he knew how much _we_ all loved it. And Mr Waddell hates anything that makes us happy; that's why he gave us three practice papers to do for Monday. Just _great._

*****

"So, what time are you picking me up at?" I asked, slinging my bag onto my shoulder just as the final bell rang.

"Um, I actually don't remember saying that I would pick you up at all, never mind setting a time," he teased, grabbing my hand.

"Well how do you expect me to get to La Push? Fly? Commandeer an alien spaceship?"

"Very funny, but why don't you try a more conventional method? Like driving – in a _car_," he said, indicating his own little Ford Focus.

"I _would, _but some _Neanderthal _crashed it into a lamppost last week," I replied acidly, folding my arms and glaring up at him.

"It was an honest mistake," he said defensively.

"That woman looked _nothing _like Oprah Winfrey!" I retaliated, exasperated. _I _look more like Oprah than that old lady did, and I have bright ginger hair for crying out loud!

"I beg to differ."

I sighed in defeat, and stared down at my shoes. I could practically feel the confusion rolling off of Seth; he knew that I never gave up without a good fight.

I suddenly looked up at him, my hazel eyes boring into his. I didn't need to use puppy-dog eyes like him, I could make him –or anyone else, for that matter- see my point of view with just one, strong gaze. That's all it ever took.

"Alright, _fine! _I'll pick you up at six sharp, okay?" he asked, sliding into the driver seat.

I grinned triumphantly and skipped around to the passenger side.

"Thanks Sethy!" I cooed, reaching over to kiss him on the cheek. He sneakily turned his head so that my lips collided with his and I couldn't help but giggle as he kissed me enthusiastically back. His lips were startlingly hot, just as they had been for the past week; I was seriously worried that he might be catching something. Hopefully not mono.

"Okay, down boy. Calm yourself," I said, pulling back when Seth began to get a bit carried away, "Let's keep it PG okay, what would my father say?"

"Like he'd know," muttered Seth, looking slightly dejected as he started the car.

"Don't talk nonsense! Reverend Rose's people are _everywhere!_" I whispered conspiratorially, pointing upwards.

"Wha-? Oh, right, yeah," he said sheepishly, also glancing skywards, "Don't worry God, I know that it's wrong to do _it_ before marriage." I poked him sharply in the ribs and he laughed loudly, cranking up the radio and singing like a man who had drank ten beers in one night.

'_I love this fool,'_ I thought, smiling at his antics, _'Please God, don't ever let anything come between us.'_

*****

"Hey Daddy! How was your day?" I asked brightly, bouncing into my spacious kitchen.

"It was wonderful Pumpkin, Mrs Ripley finally found herself a new beau, isn't that great?" he said, punching in a few numbers on the coffee machine.

"That is great Dad, I'm glad she's getting on better," I replied, smiling. Old lady Ripley was a legend in these parts; she made the best Bunt cake in Washington State, no contest.

"And how are you Pumpkin? Did you have a good day at school?"

"It was okay, same as always really. Seth invited me to a barbeque tonight, can I go?" I asked in a rush, fighting back a blush. I _hated _talking about boyfriends to my Dad, it was just plain awkward.

"Will there be chaperoning adults?

"Yeah, Seth's Mom and Dad will be there," I said, hoping that I was right.

"Well in that case, enjoy yourself," said Dad, kissing me on the forehead and wandering off - to the library, no doubt; it was his favourite room in the whole house, and mine too. But I didn't love it because of the hundreds of books lining the walls or because of the enormous gold and marble antique fireplace; I loved it because of the enormous thirty-feet-by-thirty-feet family portrait. It was the best photograph we had of Mom, her shiny auburn curls bouncing as she laughs; her bewitching green eyes sparkling as she clutches Indigo, Hunter and I close.

Indigo and Hunter, my frustrating older brothers were both at College, thank God. Hunter was in his fifth and final year of medical school in Pennsylvania, and Indigo was in his second year of Art College in Seattle, though he visits so infrequently that you wouldn't know he was only a few hours' drive away. The age gap between me and my siblings meant that I got picked on constantly throughout my childhood, in fact, I'm pretty sure it was their blatant bullying that made me into the hothead I am today. The two of them got on great, like twins...until the day two years ago when Indigo came home in tears and announced that he was gay. I had known it all along, but Hunter was truly shocked. The shock quickly turned into anger and disgust and they haven't spoken since, to my knowledge at least.

I skipped up the sweeping main staircase, up another small flight of stairs and finally ended up in my own room.

My room is my sanctuary, the only place where no-one else can butt in unless I allow them to (gotta love lockable doors). My double bed was a sleigh bed, on a raised, circular platform. I had a sizeable walk-in wardrobe and a huge antique chest of drawers that had been in our family since the Civil War.

I slipped off my pumps and padded across the thick, fluffy white carpet to my wardrobe. After a short deliberation, I decided on my grey suede, fur-trimmed boots with the wedge (because I had a killer crick in my neck from staring up at Seth all day), my dark-wash skinny jeans and a thick fleecy baby blue cowl-necked jumper. I tamed my tresses into a loose fishtail braid - the end of it just reaching my waist - and added a grey woollen hat for warmth.

I flitted around the house for the next hour and a half, hovering in the living room, then in the kitchen and finally ending up in the library. I had just curled up in my favourite Chintz armchair with a leather-bound version of 'The Hobbit' when the sound of the doorbell trilled loudly throughout the house.

"Bye Dad!" I yelled to nowhere in particular as I unlocked the door. I sighed exasperatedly at the awed look on Seth's face, he had been inside my house dozens of times, but he never ceased to be amazed by it.

"Hey! Quit ogling my house and start ogling me!" I said in the most demanding voice I could muster, as I snapped the front door shut.

Seth grinned wickedly and mock-bowed, flourishing his hands towards the Focus. "Your carriage awaits you, m'lady," he said in his oiliest voice.

"Why _thank you, _Chives!" I trilled in my best English impersonation, as he opened the passenger door with another bow.

"Chives?" he asked, puzzled.

"Yeah, you look like a Chives."

"Gee, thanks," he said, revving the engine.

"Chives is a cute name!"

"So you think I'm cute?" he asked, waggling his eyebrows.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, you're adorable all right. Now step on it! I'm dying of starvation over here."

"Such a drama Queen," he muttered.

"Don't be bitter just because you're only a drama Princess, one day you might be almost as fabulously dramatic as me," I teased grinning over at him.

"I'd rather be a drama Prince."

"With that t-shirt on? You're definitely a Princess," I said, indicating the pink monstrosity.

"Only real men wear pink," he insisted, looking somewhat ruffled.

"No sweetie, real men have the sense to call it salmon," I reminded him, laughing as he groaned in defeat; we had this argument every time he wore that damn t-shirt.

*****

By the time we arrived at First Beach, it was 6:30pm. I leapt from the car and sprinted towards the billowing grey smoke in search of sustenance.

Seth on the other hand, didn't rush. He greeted everyone he came across and by the time he reached me I was halfway through my third hotdog. The man doing the barbequing laughed as I inhaled the first two, almost burning my mouth, but not stopping anyway.

"You have great barbequing skills, don't waste them," I told the tall stranger solemnly, "I'm Lavendar, by the way."

"Sam Uley, nice to meet you," he said, gripping my hand briefly. I flinched slightly at the heat of his hand, but I supposed that it was hot because of the barbeque.

Seth then tugged me away before I was able to grab another hotdog.

"Seth! The food's that way!" I whined, pouting and digging my heels into the sand.

"I want to introduce you to my friend Jake," he said, grinning as he dragged me through the sand with ease.

'_Ah! The illustrious Jacob Black! About time, I practically know his life story, yet I've never even met him - I blame Seth for idolizing him too much.'_

"Hey Jake, this is Lavendar, my girlfriend. Lavendar, this is Jacob Black," chirped Seth happily. I craned my neck back to look at this 'Jacob Black', and my eyes froze when they met his. Everything froze. I couldn't hear or see anything else; it was just me and him in a black abyss. His deep, dark brown eyes were like molten chocolate, awash with so many emotions – the chief one being love.

I blinked and the spell was broken; all the sounds and sights and smells came rushing back, but Jacob continued to stare down at me in the same unnerving way. Seth, completely oblivious to our exchanged was chatting happily away to the both of us.

"...two are finally meeting! I thought it would never happen!" he said happily, wrapping an arm around my shoulder. I saw something dangerous flash in Jacob's eyes momentarily at Seth's gesture.

"Excuse me," he said curtly, brushing past us and heading off towards the woods.

I watched him go feeling confused and...sad? To be honest, I really had no idea what had just happened.

"Is he always like that?" I wondered aloud.

"Nah, he's just been acting a bit weird lately. Girl troubles," explained Seth. For some inexplicable reason, the idea of Jacob being with another girl infuriated me.

I couldn't understand why it bothered me so much. _'Sure, he's handsome, but it's not like he's mine. I have no claim on him, nor he on I', _I reasoned with myself, certain that it was just a strange hormonal imbalance that caused the whole thing. How wrong I was.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you to all those who favourited and alerted the last chapter - it was much appreciated! Especial thanks to AllMyBrokenDreams, whose review put a big ole' smile on my face :D**

**Anywho, I hope that you enjoy this tense chapter!**

**Reviews= love.**

_Skaista xo_

* * *

_**Chapter Two- Things Are Heating Up**_

I adjusted my black and red woollen shift dress, smiling banally at my reflection in the restaurant bathroom mirror. Seth and I were having dinner together at a cute little Italian restaurant in Port Angeles, for no other reason than wanting to spend some time together, just the two of us. Or, at least, that had been the plan, but the waitress just happened to be good friends with Seth's sister, Leah; so the PDA had to be kept to a bare minimum. Thank God we had had a bit of alone time in the car before we went in.

I tucked a wayward strand of hair back into my bun and hurried back to our table. The main course had already arrived, but Seth was waiting for me to return before tucking in. How sweet!

"Hey, sorry I took so long," I apologised, sitting down on the slightly wobbly chair.

"No worries," replied Seth, grinning oddly and immediately tucking into his ciabatta. I noticed that he had removed his jacket and undone the first few buttons on his shirt.

"You too warm?" I asked, surprised; it wasn't warm in the restaurant, I actually felt a little chilly.

"Yeah, roasting," he said, tugging subconsciously at the loose collar of his shirt.

I reached across the table and placed a hand on his forehead. He was burning up, and his skin felt damp with sweat.

"I think you have a fever."

"I'm fine," he said, waving away my worries with his free hand.

"Seth..."I said sternly; it was so like him to risk his health just for the sake of a date.

"Okay, I confess! I feel like crap," he sighed, defeated.

"Then let's go home you dummy," I said, exasperated, rooting around in my purse for a fifty dollar bill.

"I've got it," he said, slamming a bill down and grabbing my hand, towing me to the car parked outside.

"Do you want me to drive?" I asked, even though he had opened the passenger door for me.

"Naw, it's okay," he said, sounding slightly harassed. He jumped into the drive side and immediately began bombing it out of Port Angeles. I didn't dare look at the speed gauge, but the sight of the trees flashing past us gave me a good indication of just how doomed we were if we crashed.

"How do you feel? Is it flu?" I asked, trying to dissolve the unusually awkward silence that had descended between us.

"I dunno," he replied shortly, staring determinedly at the road ahead.

"Well, do you feel sore? Nauseous? Do you have -?"

"Give it a rest Lavendar!" he snapped, gripping the steering wheel until his knuckles paled.

I stared at him in complete shock. Seth had _never _raised his voice at me before; in fact, I had never heard him raise his voice to anyone, not even his bitchy older sister. His words stung, but I decided to ignore it, he wasn't feeling well after all.

The remainder of the drive passed in stony silence. Seth's hands began to shake slightly, but I assumed that it was because he was clinging onto the steering wheel with such unnecessary force than anything else. I wanted to ask him if he was okay, but I didn't want to be shot down again, so I didn't say a word, just staring stubbornly out the window at the dark foliage as we passed it.

"Where are you going?" I asked abruptly, as Seth pulled onto the road leading to Forks.

"Your house," he replied tonelessly; it was even worse than the snapping, he sounded dead, completely void of any emotion.

"No Seth, you need to get home now and lie down. I'll have my dad pick me up from your place, okay?" I said, as diplomatically as I could muster. Seth sighed and turned back, onto the road to La Push.

By the time we pulled into the Reservation, Seth was shaking like a drug addict in withdrawal. He abruptly cut the engine and staggered out of the car, almost falling to the ground.

"Seth!" I yelped, running around the front of the car to help him. He lay on the ground shaking and quivering, his face contorted in pain.

"Shit! Help! HELP!" I called desperately, attempting to sling Seth's arm over my shoulders, but it was no good; he was far too heavy for me to lift normally, but with the shaking I had no hope of being able to lift him at all.

"Crap, crap!" I whispered, blinking back tears as the spasms became more violent, racking through his body like wildfire. He groaned in pain, his eyes rolling back in his head - looking like something from the 'Exorcist'.

I knelt down on the damp ground beside him, stroking his face gently and murmuring softly to him in the hope that the spasms would stop quickly. I cursed myself for not bringing my cell phone, but there wasn't much I could do now except run to the Clearwater's house and I really didn't like the idea of leaving him alone in such a state.

The tremors became more brutal, and I found myself praying for help of any kind. I didn't care, I just needed help. Obviously, someone, somewhere was listening.

"Get away from him!" shouted a voice. I leapt up, stunned, as six impossibly tall men approached me from the woods. The moon peeked out from behind the trees and I realised that the men were each only wearing a pair of cut-off trousers, despite how cold it was.

The tallest man stepped closer towards me and I recognised him as Sam Uley, from the barbeque two nights previously. He attempted to smile kindly down at me, but it seemed strained.

"Where are they taking him?" I demanded, as two of the men lifted Seth and carried him back in amongst the dark trees; his body thrashed in their grasp, but they didn't seem perturbed in the slightest.

"We'll take care of him, don't worry," assured Sam, but the tone of his voice contradicted the last two words.

"No, I shouldn't leave him-" I insisted, endeavouring to follow my boyfriend and the two strangers who had taken him.

Sam Uley placed a strong hand on my shoulder, holding me back. "You can't go after him," he said, finality ringing in every syllable.

"Then what am I supposed to do? Just stand here in the dark and wait until he comes back out?" I snapped, wrenching myself from his grasp.

"You should go home," he replied, in an eerily calm voice, his black eyes empty.

"How? I can't drive a stick," I said, indicating Seth's car, which was still running behind us.

"I'll take her," offered a somewhat familiar voice from behind Sam. A figure almost as tall as him lurched forward and I recognized it as being Jacob Black, the strange boy/man thing from the bonfire who had stared at me in that creepy 'I'm- looking- into- your- soul' way.

I was about to protest, after all, I didn't even know this guy and he expected me to get into a car with him? At night? But Sam nodded his head in approval, and before I knew it, Jacob Black was sat in the driver's seat, revving the engine.

"C'mon," he said, looking up at me.

I sighed in defeat, stamping my foot as I stalked around to the passenger side. I glanced over at Jacob, who looked slightly amused, as I slammed the car door violently.

"You're a feisty one, aren't you?" he asked, pulling a swift U-turn. I didn't miss the slight smirk playing around his full lips.

"If you try _anything, _you will _never _be having children," I threatened, glaring straight ahead. He laughed, deep and throaty, and I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up, much to my chagrin.

"I'll take that as a yes," he said, grinning over at me. I furiously fought back a blush that was rising on my face and neck, amazed at the effect this dark stranger had on me. It wasn't natural, and I _hated _to think that he had some kind of control over me.

"Nice house," he commented, pulling into my driveway. I nodded jerkily in response and got out of the car quickly, before he could mush my brains up anymore.

"Tell Seth I was...asking about him..." I said quietly before I shut the door. I noticed a slight flicker of pain cross Jacob's face, but in a split second, he was gone, Seth's car speeding away from me.

I sighed dejectedly, ambling across the driveway to my house. _'So much for it being just me and Seth! Ugh, worst date __**ever**__! Not only does my boyfriend start having a seizure in the middle of the road, but I get ambushed by six half-naked men. Wonderful - really spectacular!' _I thought bitterly, continuing in that vein of thought for most of the night before I finally dropped off to sleep in the early hours of Monday morning.

I was tempted to call Seth's house, but I doubted that he would be there; even if he was, I knew that he wouldn't want to speak to _me_. And that hurt more than I ever thought it could.


	3. Chapter 3

****

AN:

Special thanks to hgmsnoopy for reviewing! Personally, the idea of running into the semi-naked wolf pack would be an immensely enjoyable one...but then, Lavendar does have purer thoughts than I do ;)

Okay, quite a short chapter this time around, school is typically time-consuming and being in sixth year is harder than I ever thought it would be! Anyway, thanks to all who favourited and alerted, but please, _**please review**_! I just really want to know what you're thinking and you input would be awesome!

I hope you enjoy this tiny slice of the story :)

**_Skaista xo_**

* * *

Chapter Three

*Seth's POV*

It was, without a doubt, the worst forty-eight hours of my fairly short life. Not only did I find out that my sister and I transform into wolves when we get a bit too carried away, but I also found out that my girlfriend and my best friend are, in fact, soul mates. And just to put a cherry on top of the whole thing, my dad nearly died from a heart attack.

Mom, Leah and I sat in his room for hours, not saying a word to each other. Mom looked like she was going to cry and Leah...well, Leah looked completely horrified. I suppose I probably did too; because it was our fault that Dad had had the heart attack. When I phased for the first time the night before, Sam went to explain to Leah and my parents about the whole wolf thing. Unfortunately, Leah didn't like the idea of having the man who shredded her heart to pieces in her house; so she lost it and phased too, in front of Mom and Dad.

Once Dad's breathing and heart rate stabilized a bit more, I wandered outside onto the hospital grounds. It was a surprisingly frosty morning for early fall, but I didn't really notice the cool mountain wind as I paced in circles on the lawn; one of the upsides of being a werewolf was that I didn't get affected much by the weather.

I honestly didn't know what to stress out about most. The werewolf thing was huge; there's something scary about finding out that you're not what you thought you were. My Dad having the heart-attack was terrifying, for a moment I thought he was going, but somehow he managed to pull through. What was bothering me the most was this whole 'imprinting' thing that Sam and Jacob had hurriedly explained to me before I was whisked away to the hospital with Dad.

At the time, I couldn't understand why they were so desperate to clue me in on this 'imprinting' crap, when my Dad was in the emergency room, dying.

They told me that imprinting was when a werewolf met their soul-mate, the person they were bound to for the rest of their lives. They said that nothing else mattered in the world once you looked into your imprint's eyes for the first time; everything revolved around her. She was your sun. They said that a werewolf could become their imprint's brother, best friend or their lover; it was whatever she wanted or needed. So, when I _still _couldn't understand why it was so important for me to know about imprinting at that particular time, Jacob just spat it out.

He had imprinted on Lavendar, _my _Lavendar, at the bonfire last week. My girlfriend of over a year, the girl I _loved _was _his _soul-mate, not mine. Turns out she and I were never meant to be together; the Universe just set me up with her so that I would unwittingly introduce her to 'the One'. I was just the tool in the whole plan for her and Jacob to meet.

It didn't matter that _I _loved her, because it couldn't match the love that Jacob felt for her, even though he didn't know her. So I had to break up with her – that was the rule, apparently, you don't screw around with other people's imprints.

My stomach twisted painfully as I pulled my Mom's cell phone from my back pocket and dialled the number that was permanently tattooed in my brain. I muttered jibberish under my breath as the phone rang, trying to psyche myself up, but it was no use. The second I heard her sweet, musical voice on the other end, I panicked and just spewed it all in one pained breath.

"Lavendar I'm sorry but I have to break up with you things haven't been right between us for ages and I can't take it anymore I thinks it's best if we just pretend we don't know each other from now on bye."

I exhaled and slammed the 'Hang Up' button with so much force that it came right off. My vision was blurred by tears and I flung myself onto the damp grass; just lying and thinking about her for hours, and how she and I had never really stood a chance together.

*Lavendar's POV*

I honestly don't know how long I sat there, just staring in pure disbelief at my phone; it took me about twenty minutes just to process what had happened, never mind react to it. I replayed the garbled rush of words that Seth had hurled at me through the phone, each one plucking harshly at my heart as I remembered it.

He had dumped me, broken up with me, split from me, dropped me... no matter what way you spin it, it's just as bad. It mean that he didn't want to be with me anymore; he was fed up with me, sick of me...after everything we'd been through – all the arguments, and the worry, the disappointment, the sheer joy and the happiness - everything, and he was able to wipe it all clean with one rushed sentence. He had probably found another girl, a girl whose father wasn't a minister, a girl who didn't have morals or standards; who threw herself at the first good-looking guy to look her way and did anything to satisfy him. I wasn't that girl – I thought he knew that when he asked me out in Biology class in middle school. Maybe he was hoping that I would change. But I would never change for anyone, not even him.

What riled me the most was that he didn't even have the balls to say it to my face. To look me in the eye and tell me that he didn't want me anymore. At least then I could have enjoyed watching him squirm. But no, he decides to end our fifteen-month relationship with a five second phone call. _'Obviously the relationship didn't mean much to him...if he can just destroy it so easily...so much for him being "different" from the other guys at school – he is just as cruel as they are,' _I thought miserably, feeling like a fool for thinking that he actually cared about 'us'. It wasn't like me to be so unperceptive, but his dimpled smile and shining eyes must have clouded my better judgement. And I had always thought that I wasn't a vain person. Ha. I let his good looks fool me – serves me right.

'_You can never trust a guy not to break your heart', _the sharp words of Abby ran through my mind and I realised that she was so right; I should have known it was too good to be true. _'I'm not gonna let this hurt me...I've been faced with far worse disappointment and I got through it...I can get over him. I can. I will. Starting right now.'_

Once I was finished with my 'personal pep-talk of the day', I headed to the kitchen, to indulge in some much-needed ice-cream therapy. I was determined not to let Seth Clearwater get the better of me; he would never see me flinch, or cry because of him...I would attract other guys' attention and I would flirt shamelessly with them, but I would never get involved with them. I didn't ever want to give another guy the chance to tear me in two.

eHH


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hello! A bit of a longer chapter this time and a super-speedy update as thanks to all those who reviewed, messaged, favourited and alerted! It really made my day :)**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, because I really enjoyed writing it!**

_Skaista xo_

* * *

_Chapter 4 – Boyfriends and Bleach_

*Lavendar's POV*

I had never dreaded going to school so much as that Monday morning after 'it' happened. I was tempted to persuade my Dad to let me off, but he wasn't the dishonest type, unfortunately. I considered skipping school, but then if Dad found out (which he surely would), I would be in deep crap.

And that is how I ended up standing outside the front doors of school as if it were any other normal rainy day. Abigail hurried over to greet me, and pulled me into a tight hug. Of course I had called her the night before and relayed the mass of events that had occurred in such a short time. She linked her arm through mine and tugged me to my first class: English, where I sat beside _him_.

I didn't even bother asking Mr Andrews if I could move seats, I doubted that he would even notice if I grew three heads and did a tap dance on the table while he droned on about 'The Tempest' for the third week running.

I sat stiffly in my new seat by the window, pointedly staring out at the damp fog that was coating the school grounds. When the bell rang to signal the beginning of class, I relaxed slightly, hopeful that _he _would be 'off sick' today...and every other day of the week, for that matter.

By lunchtime, I was acting like my regular self; joking and giggling with Abigail and Daniel, her boyfriend, who both did walrus impressions to cheer me up. A friend of Daniel's, Zack, joined us halfway through lunch and occupied Seth's usual seat. I tensed slightly when he sat down, but Abigail distracted me by spraying Cola out her nose because she was laughing so hard at Daniel.

Zack seemed nice. I had never spoken to him before, despite him being in my art and history classes, but then, I hadn't really made many new friends since I started high school; I already had Abby, Seth and Daniel. He was hilariously funny and he seemed very sweet as well. He was pretty good on the eyes too: short brown hair, bright blue eyes and a nice smile. He was cute, but he was no match for Seth and his gorgeous dark skin, raven black hair and –

"Lav! Lav!" said Abby, waving her hand in front of my face.

"I'm sure your manicure is gorgeous Abby, but you'll have to move your hand a bit farther away if you want me to be able to see it," I said, laughing as she pulled a face.

"Ha ha, very funny!" she replied sarcastically, "I was asking you if you wanted to come to the movies with us tonight?"

"Us?" I asked warily.

"Yes: me, Dan and Zack. We're going to see that vampire movie... what's it called? 'Sunlight'?"

"'Moonlight'", corrected Daniel in a whisper. Abby sent him a sharp glare and he hastily returned to his football conversation with Zack.

"Sure, what time?"

"Seven PM, at the Port Angeles cinema."

I snorted. _Obviously _it was the Port Angeles cinema. There wasn't another one for miles around.

Zack grinned over at me before he left the table; I smiled hesitantly back, hoping that Abby's plan wasn't for a double date.

*****

I arrived twenty minutes early at the cinema, though I have no idea how; I didn't have much of a concept of time in my current state. I instantly regretted leaving the house so early; I hated standing by myself, even more than I hated Dad harassing me with questions about what happened between me and _him._

I was wandering over to the concession counter in the hope of finding Ben and Jerry's ice cream, when a herd of enormous guys came staggering through the entrance. I froze, staring at the familiarity of their dark reddish-brown skin and inky black hair. I quickly scanned each of them, and once I realised that none of them were _him, _I continued towards the food counter.

"Hi, can I get you anything?" asked the guy at the till. He grinned down at me, in what he obviously hoped was an alluring way. But unluckily for him, I didn't find bleached blonde hair and obvious fake tan overdose too appealing.

"Yeah, I'll have a medium cola and a Ben and Jerry's Cookie Dough, please," I replied; feeling my blood boil as his eyes raked over my top half.

"Sure thing," he said, winking and bustling off to grab me the various items.

"That'll be ten dollars, but since you're cute, I'll only charge you five dollars and your phone number," he said, winking in that arrogant way again.

I scowled and opened my mouth to give him a piece of my mind, when I suddenly felt an intense heat wrap around my shoulders.

"And since you're already a mess, I'll only give you a broken nose and _one_ black eye. How does that sound?" threatened a deep voice from beside me.

I looked up and saw none other than Jacob Black, staring at the concession guy with such hatred that I was amazed he didn't explode. Jacob flipped open his wallet, pulled out a ten dollar bill and slammed it down onto the counter with unnecessary force before towing me and my food away from the blonde guy who seemed to be having a panic attack.

I shrugged Jacob's heavy arm off my shoulder, irritated that I had ended up being the damsel in distress. He still looked furious, his black eyes glinting malevolently under the yellow lights of the cinema lobby. He looked even madder when I pulled away from him.

"You're welcome," he said, snappishly.

"I didn't need your help!" I exclaimed, instantly riled. I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks and neck when he looked me in the eyes.

"It didn't look that way from where I was standing," he replied angrily; his dark brows furrowed.

"Then maybe you need your eyes checked! Because I could have handled it by myself!" I fumed, not caring that people were now starting to stare at us.

I reached into my jeans pocket and pulled out ten dollars, I shoved it into his massive hand and walked away without another word. Or, at least, I _tried_ to walk away without another word. Jacob's impossibly warm hand wrapped around my wrist and tugged me back towards him.

"What's this?" he asked, holding up the money without loosening his tight grip on my wrist.

"The money I owe you," I replied in my 'duh' voice; there was no way in Heaven or hell that I was going to be indebted to him.

"You don't have to pay me back. I was doing you a favour," he explained, trying to hand me back the money.

"I don't want your favours and I don't need them!" I semi-shouted, wrenching myself from his grasp and storming off to the Ladies room, where I knew he wouldn't follow me.

I set my stuff down by the sinks and stared at myself in the mirror. Tendrils of my fiery ginger hair had slipped from the up-do and my hazel eyes were dark with anger. My forehead was puckered in a frown and my cheeks were bright, tomato red; my freckles and the angry blush combining to create two ridiculous splodges on my milky white skin.

I sighed and patted cold water onto my cheeks, hoping to calm the redness and the heat. My cell buzzed in my pocket, tickling my leg.

_**Where r u? R u ok? Text back ASAP! Abby xo**_

I sighed, shoving my phone back into my pocket and returning to the lobby. I couldn't be out of Abby or my father's sight without them worrying that I may have pitched myself off a bridge. I wasn't _that _upset.

I spotted Abby, Daniel and Zack at the concession counter. I hesitated until they were finished buying their stuff before I approached them; I didn't want another show down with that blonde jerk.

"Lavendar! Hey!" said Abby rushing over towards me after dumping her popcorn and drink in Daniel's already overflowing arms.

"Hey Abby, hey guys," I said, smiling at the three of them.

"You been waiting long?" enquired Abby, as we entered the darkened cinema screen.

"Only about fifteen minutes," I whispered back; glancing at the large screen where the trailers had begun to play.

The four of us found an empty row near the back of the cinema, and somehow, I ended up with Abby and Daniel on my right and Zack on my left. I sighed, knowing all too well that Abby and Daniel would be making out from about ten minutes into the movie, which was normally about how long it took for Abby to get bored.

Sure enough, only eight minutes had passed when Abby leaned away from me and I was forced to tune out the sound of her eating Daniel's face. Zack glanced over at me and smiled, I returned it, but swiftly moved my hand from the arm rest before he got any ideas about trying to hold it.

*****

"Abby, Dan! The movie is over! O-V-E-R! _Over_, now come on!" I said irritably, trying in vain to prise them apart.

Zack chuckled from behind me. "Oh my God. That girl just took her shirt off!" he said suddenly, hissing with excitement. I stared at him, perplexed; there were no semi-naked girls in the cinema, as far I could tell, anyways.

I laughed as I heard a sound similar to a plunger being removed from a drain. "Where man, where?" said Daniel, looking hopefully all around him.

"In your sick little mind! Now come _on_!" I said acidly, yanking him and Abby apart before they could start at it again.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom and freshen up, I'll see you out in the lobby Lav," said Abby, running her hands through her wild hair as she hurried off.

"Me too," said Daniel, quickly following her.

"Separate bathrooms you two!" I yelled after them, but they completely ignored me.

Zack laughed and I grinned at him. He really was a sweet guy.

"Great, now we're gonna be waiting another ten minutes!" I said, exasperated.

"Only ten minutes? I'll think they'll need a bit more time than that, if you get what I mean," he joked, waggling his eyebrows, as we rounded the corner to the main lobby. I laughed hysterically and grabbed onto his arm for support, as he began to make his eyebrows do some kind of strange dance; his facial expressions were hilarious.

Tears were beginning to pour down my cheeks when Zack abruptly stopped what he was doing, looking uneasily at something over my shoulder.

I turned around and felt the laughter die in my throat. Jacob Black was standing just few feet behind me, staring at the two of us. His face was contorted with fury and he was quivering and shaking in the same way that Seth had _that _night. I winced, feeling the pain surge through me as I thought of his name; something I had tried to avoid doing all day.

Suddenly, Jacob stopped shaking and he suddenly looked crestfallen; his dark eyes pleading me to forgive him for something, but I couldn't work out what. He turned and walked away, his head down in shame. I stared after his in complete confusion, wondering what on Earth was up with him.

"Who _is _that guy?" asked Zack in a hushed voice.

"I have _no _idea who he is," I replied numbly, watching Jacob's big, retreating figure and for some reason, feeling incredibly guilty.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Whew! Okay, I know it's been a long time and I'm sorry, but hopefully this chapter will make up for my tardiness. Thanks to all those who have reviewed and alerted etc. I really appreciate the support :)**

**Lots of love,**

_Skaista xo_

* * *

_**Chapter Five – Bubbles and Beards**_

*Lavendar's POV*

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

"That is it! I'm disconnecting the damn phone!" I shouted, leaping off the couch and barrelling towards the phone-cradle.

"Answer darling, just in case!" called my father from the kitchen. I sighed and begrudgingly lifted the phone from the hook.

"Hello?" I snapped, not even attempting to be polite. Sure enough, for the fifth time that day, I heard nothing on the other end: just complete silence.

"Fine, be that way! But you should know that I'll be tracing your number!" I threatened, slamming the phone down and letting out a strangled growl sound.

"Same again, Poppet?" enquired Dad sympathetically, as I entered the kitchen to make some herbal tea in an attempt to calm my anger.

"Yes! It's weird; I can't even hear any breathing."

"Perhaps it's just someone doing the typical 'Prank the Minister and see if he'll swear' routine?" suggested Dad, offering me a packet of my favourite biscuits: Ginger Snaps (ironic, huh?)

Dad and I sat in comfortable silence; watching some random cookery show on the TV and periodically sipping our drinks.

"I think I heard someone at the door," I said, dumping my mug in the sink. "It's okay, I'll get it," I said, as he began to get up off his stool.

As I approached the front door, I heard more loud thumping. _Geez, haven't they ever heard that patience is a virtue?_

"I'm coming!" I shouted irritably, searching for the key. I found it trapped behind the glass of the Grandfather clock's face; Dad always hid it in the most random places.

I swung open the door and was greeted with dark copper skin, black hair and a tall frame. For a split second my heart soared, thinking that it was Seth, finally coming to his senses. It wasn't.

"Hey Lavendar," said Jacob Black awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck in obvious discomfort.

My instant reaction to seeing him standing on my doorstep, looking all windswept and (even more) interesting was to slam the door right in his handsome face. He seemed to sense this though, and right as I was flexing my arm muscles to slam it good and hard, he pushed it wide open and out of my hands with apparently no effort.

A sharp, cold gust of wind blew through the hallway, sending a small pile of papers in all directions. I glared at Jacob, waiting to see what his next move would be. _I'll have to stab if he comes barging in, really I will._

But he didn't come barging in, he just stood there, his onyx eyes flashing sorrowfully and never leaving mine. His short black hair was ruffled and sitting every which way; his dark eyebrows were raised slightly in an all-too-familiar puppy-dog expression.

"What do you want, Jacob?" I bit out, averting my eyes from his piercing gaze.

He didn't answer, so I looked back up at his face and caught him mouthing one, frightening word: _you. _His eyes were like deep pits of dark, rich chocolate, drawing me in. I took an unconscious step towards him and his face lit up, his lips turning up in a smile; beckoning me closer –

"Darling! Who is it?" called my father loudly from the kitchen. The sound of his voice jolted me from my reverie and I realised that I was only a matter of inches away from Jacob. I leapt back like a scalded cat; my heart beating at what felt like a hundred miles an hour.

"No-one!" I shouted in reply. Jacob's face crumpled and I felt strangely guilty, which further pissed me off because _I _hadn't done anything wrong, unlike him.

"Well, can you bring No One in? It feels like the North Pole in here, and I don't have my furry red robes and big white beard to keep me warm yet!" Shouted Dad, chuckling at his own joke.

I rolled my eyes and turned back to face Jacob, so as to tell him that on no uncertain terms would he be coming into my house, regardless of what my nutty father said.

"Don't lis- Jacob?" I asked uncertainly, staring out at my now empty driveway. _Oh good, he must have done a runner. Boy, can he move! _I thought incredulously to myself, shutting the door against the harsh wind.

I turned to put the key back inside the clock face and slammed into a wall. I staggered backwards; clutching my throbbing forehead, but a warm hand shot out and steadied me. I shrieked like a baby animal and leapt back against the door, my heart pounding erratically.

"Wow, good to know that I have that kind of effect on you already," teased a husky voice in front of me.

I snapped my eyes open and glared venomously at Jacob, who was standing in front of me with a satisfied smirk on his gorgeous lips.

"Get out of my house," I said quietly; so quietly that I didn't even think he would hear me. He did.

"I'm here by invitation," he replied, grinning wickedly.

"Oh yeah? And who invited you, pray tell?"

"Your Dad, just there now. Weren't you listening?" he asked, looking pleased at having stumped me.

I sighed, because he was right. _Stupid Dad, inviting random people into the house...Jacob could be a serial killer for all he knows... _

"Yes, I did hear him, but...he's been drinking quite steadily since lunchtime, so he's not really in his right mind. Maybe you should go, he can be pretty violent when he's drunk," I lied, looking Jacob in the eyes to try and validate it. He laughed loudly, and I felt that unwelcome swooping feeling in my stomach again.

"That's funny, isn't your Dad a minister?" he questioned in a saintly manner; telling me that he already knew the answer and that he had me stumped again.

"Yeah...but he's from an...um,_ unusual_ church, they do things differently...very lenient..." I muttered, wondering why I was even bothering to lie.

"Huh, sounds interesting. Why don't you tell me about it after you introduce me to him?" said Jacob, beginning to saunter away from the front door.

I huffed in defeat and stalked in front of him, leading him to the kitchen. I blushed slightly when I felt his eyes on me.

"Hey Dad, this is Jacob...he's a...friend, of sorts," I said vaguely, waving my hand between the two of them awkwardly. Jacob grinned widely and outstretched his large hand towards my father.

"Nice to meet you, Sir."

"And you too. What did you say your surname was?" asked my Dad interestedly, as I contemplated drowning myself in the dishwater in the sink.

"Black. My dad's Billy Black, I don't know if you know him-"

"Of course I know him! Billy and I go way back, we went to college together in Seattle; that was before I dropped out for Theologian College! We haven't spoken in years, I didn't even realise that he had moved back to La Push- I presume?"

"Yes, sir. He moved back about twenty years ago," replied Jacob, completely at ease.

"I'll have to pay him a visit then!"

"He's home now, if you wanna go. It's pretty rare for him to be there, most of the time he's at Harry Clearwater's or Charlie Swann's places," suggested Jacob.

"You know what? I think I will!" exclaimed my Dad, leaping from his stool and emptying his tea dregs in the sink.

_Oh God, oh God! He's leaving me and Jacob in the house alone – no! No!_

"No!" I cried before I could stop myself. Dad merely glanced at me strangely, but Jacob grinned devilishly at me. I felt myself flush in horror.

"I-I just...well, I was gonna make you paella for dinner Dad and I wouldn't want you to miss it since it's your favourite," I invented wildly, hoping that we actually had prawns somewhere in the depths of the freezer.

"That's sweet of you Honey, but if I know Billy, we'll probably just get a take-out. Why don't you and Jacob have the paella? It's wonderful," he informed Jacob, whose grin widened even more.

"Um, yeah, okay. If you're sure you don't mind..." I muttered.

"Not at all! Have fun, you two! I'll see you later darling," said Dad, kissing me on the forehead and clapping Jacob on the shoulder before leaving.

Hearing the front door slam, I turned to the sink and began scrubbing at the dishes with unnecessary vigour.

The silence was painful; I could hear Jacob's steady breathing in complete contrast to my erratic heartbeat.

"So...were you in school today?" I asked hesitantly, desperate to break the muteness.

"Yes, I was actually. For a change," he answered, laughing throatily – no doubt at my awkwardness.

"'For a change'?"

"Yeah, school isn't exactly top of my list of priorities, if you know what I mean."

"How very responsible of you," I said sarcastically; how on Earth did he expect to get a job if he didn't have any qualifications?

"I have other far more important responsibilities," he said sharply; his mood change surprising me.

"Okay, okay! Sheesh! What is it with you? You have an even quicker temper than I do!" I said in amazement, turning to face him. He was taking short, sharp breaths and his eyebrows were furrowed in deep concentration.

"Sorry, sorry...it's just...you do weird things to my emotions," he muttered, closing his eyes and bowing his head slightly, "It's like one minute I'm ridiculously shy and nervous when I hear your voice and the next I'm-"

"It was _you_?!" I half-shrieked, half snarled, "You were the person who kept calling and just hanging up?"

"Um...yeah," he said sheepishly, too embarrassed to look directly at me.

I noticed a faint pinkish colour staining his high cheekbones; which softened me a little, because seeing him blush was just too darn cute. _Ugh! Pull it together you lovesick idiot!_

"Oh...so, why were you calling?" I enquired, trying to play off my previous freak out. Jacob glanced up and looked at me warily; I smiled slightly, to make him feel less uncomfortable.

"Just...wanted to apologise, for my behaviour last night," he replied, his voice becoming surer as he noticed my smile.

"What? Oh, right...yeah, um...apology accepted," I said hastily; not really wanting to reference our run-ins at the cinema.

"Really? But, I acted like a total jerk," said Jacob; surprised and relieved.

"Yeah, that seems to be a regular occurrence with you," I teased, turning back to the dishes.

A split second later, I saw a russet blur in front of me and before I could react, a handful of soap bubbles was splashed up into my face.

I staggered back, spluttering and trying to wipe the bubbles from my face. Jacob merely laughed, so I decided to have a little fun of my own.

"Jacob, it isn't funny! I'm allergic to that soap; I have to wear gloves when I use it! I'm gonna break out in hives!" I wailed hysterically, still trying to clear the foam away from my skin.

"What? Shit! Lavender, I'm so sorry! What should I do? What should I do?" asked Jacob frantically, gripping my shoulders.

It was then that I broke out into crazed laugher, spurred on by the anxiously horrified expression on his face. He stared at me perplexed.

"Is craziness part of the reaction?" he wondered out loud. I was laughing so hard that I thought I would throw up.

"Ha! You...ha, ha...fell...for that? Ha!" I said between giggles.

Jacob stood and watched me in shock for several minutes, before that all too familiar impish grin reappeared. I opened my mouth to warn him no to do anything when I got a mouthful of bubbles. I choked and spat them out, spraying the kitchen tiles.

I glared up at Jacob, who was leaning against the counter with a very angelic air about him. Too angelic. I dived for the sink, and before he could stop me, a collection of bubbles was hanging from his chin like a beard. I had been aiming for his hair, but I couldn't have reached it without a step-ladder.

"Oh, now you're going to get it," he threatened, the foam beard quivering ominously.

I squealed with laughter as he and I both dived towards the basin.

*****

"Whew, that was fun! I mean, I didn't get the dishes washed, but hey, the bubbles didn't go waste," I said cheerfully as I showed a slightly damp Jacob out.

"Yeah, hopefully your Dad won't be mad about all the dirty plates...and the broken ones," said Jacob, recalling the plates we had smashed when we were grappling for the last handful of foam. Jacob won.

"I'm sure he won't mind, he'll just be glad that we had fun."

I opened the front door, and Jacob stepped out into the darkness.

"I'm glad that you had fun. Maybe we could hang out again...sometime soon?" he said, turning back on the step to face me. I felt my heart flutter slightly, but I reined it in quickly.

"Sure, I'd love to. You can never have too many friends, right?" I replied, tacking on the second part so as to let him know where we stood.

Jacob sighed dejectedly, running a hand through his midnight-black hair; I fought the urge to run my own hands through it – it looked so soft and shiny.

"I suppose not. I'll call you, sometime later in the week," he said, turning to walk away.

"Are you actually going to talk to me this time? Or are you just gonna keep hanging up on me?" I joked.

He spun around on the spot and smiled widely, his teeth impossibly white in the dark.

"I'll talk this time, promise. I'm not scared of you anymore."

"You should be," I retaliated, narrowing my eyes threateningly and then smiling back at him.

I gave him a small wave and then shut the door; grinning like a fool and feeling all warm and fuzzy inside. _Wow, he really is infectious..._


End file.
